Snoopy Meets The Smurfs
Snoopy Meets The Smurfs is a prime-time animated crossover TV special based upon the popular comic strip Peanuts, by Charles M. Schulz and the Belgian comic book series, The Smurfs by Peyo. It aired on the CBS network on November 12, 1990. The special was produced at Mendelson/Melendez, in collaboration with Hanna-Barbera and one of the first Peanuts specials to be animated overseas. Unlike the later seasons, The Smurfs are set in their Season 2 timeline. Sypnosis Set in medieval times, Snoopy and Woodstock live in a human village and they eventually encounter the Smurfs. Plot We start off our story where Snoopy and Woodstock live in a human village, and both are very happy about living a good life in the village. They even did antics for the people on-stage for entertainment. One day, they are chased by a ogre while they were in the forest to get some food. That ogre was Bigmouth. Snoopy and Woodstock had hidden in a tree. The two sat there for a day until one morning, a group of five Smurfs, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy, Clumsy, Hefty, Handy, Vanity, Jokey and Grouchy, entered the forest to pick out smurfberries from the smurfberry bushes. Snoopy opened one eye and all the Smurfs zipped away from the two. The two rubbed their eyes and thought they saw blue creatures running around, but then realized they haven't seen a thing. Soon, one peeked out from behind the bush and all the others sneaked up to see a bird a dog. "Be careful, my little Smurfs!" Papa whispered. "We're not really knowing for sure that this is safe" The creatures sneaked up to them and waved hello. Then the two waved back. Papa introduced himself and all the others introduced themselves as well. Snoopy spoke in barks and the others realized what's wrong since they barely have even met him. So, Papa Smurf decides to make him to drink a magical potion who allows animals speak. Snoopy speaking Papa greets him to village All the other Smurfs doing usual jobs Snoopy happy to be here. Under construction... Production Voice Cast * Bill Melendez: Snoopy (vocal effects at the beginning) and Woodstock * Cam Clarke: Snoopy (speaking for the remainder of the special) * Don Messick: Papa Smurf, Dreamy Smurf, Azrael * Lucille Bliss: Smurfette * Danny Goldman: Brainy Smurf * Bill Callaway: Clumsy Smurf, Painter Smurf * Frank Welker: Hefty Smurf, Poet Smurf * Michael Bell: Handy Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf * June Foray: Jokey Smurf * Alan Oppenheimer: Vanity Smurf * Alan Young: Farmer Smurf, Miner Smurf, Scaredy Smurf * Hamilton Camp: Greedy Smurf, Harmony Smurf * Tim Curry: Gargamel * Jonathan Winters: Narrator * Lennie Weinrib: Bigmouth French dub * Bill Melendez: Snoopy (vocal effects at the beginning) and Woodstock * Yves Montand: Snoopy (speaking for the remainder of the special) * Gerard Hernandez: Papa Smurf, Grouchy, Painter * Francis Lax: Brainy, Clumsy * Serge Lhorca: Handy, Dreamy, Lazy * Albert Augier: Greedy, Hefty * Jacques Ferrière: Vanity, Jokey * TBA: Farmer Smurf, Miner Smurf, Scaredy Smurf * TBA: Harmony Smurf * TBA: Poet Smurf * Céline Monsarrat: Smurfette * Philippe Dumat: Gargamel * TBA: Narrator * TBA: Bigmouth Reception Trivia *Johan and Peewit, as well as the rest of the Peanuts characters were originally intended to appear in this special, but they were cut for time. **Charlie Brown was mentioned once by Snoopy. **There could have been a scene where Johan and Peewit were battling dragons with the Peanuts gang (not counting Snoopy and Woodstock) at one point, but was cut out of the special before it went past the animatic stage. The deleted scene can be seen on the Blu-ray release of the special. *Larry Leichliter and the other animators (not counting Bill Littlejohn) did the posing for Snoopy and Woodstock, due to the animation being outsourced to Asia. Leichliter even directed the animation, along with the other Hanna-Barbera animation directors. *In a similar way with You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown and Snoopy! The Musical, Snoopy is able to speak, but unlike these two specials, he talks instead of thinking. This is due to Papa Smurf giving him a special potion to make him speak. *Tim Curry filled in for the voice of Gargamel, due to Paul Winchell being absent at the time during the making of this special. *The human villagers make an appearance at the beginning of this special. *Like The Smurfs and the Magic Flute movie, the special started with a book and narrator after the title sequence. *It was also known as Snoopy et les Schtroumpfs in the French dub of the special. Melendez's voice was also retained in the French dub. Category:Alternate Reality Category:Crossovers Category:The Smurfs Category:Peanuts Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas